Una tarde de invierno
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: ¿que pasara cuando Suzuno vya a casa de Nagumo a estudiar? Seguiran siendo amigos, ¿o no? Primer fic de Aru Lemmon, relacion chico x chico si no te gusta ne lo leas


Hola:3 soy aru y este es mi primer fic, se que me ha quedado un poco mediocre, mas que nada porque esta pareja es un poco dificil de manejar pero bueno ^^ espero que os guste, dejar reeviews!

Advertencia: contiene lemmon y relacion de chico x chico, si no te gusta no lo leas

POV Suzuno:  
Hoy es un dia perfecto,es invierno y quedaria por todo el dia en la calle, pero debo ir a casa de mi amigo Nagumo a ayudarle con su tarea !Hay que ver que inutil es, no lo soporto! Pero bueno, sulfurado no llegare a ninguna parte.  
Fin POV Suzuno  
Entonces,perdido en sus pensamientos, Suzuno llego a casa de su amigo. Llamo al timbre i no recibio respuesta alguna, asi que decidio colarse por la puerta de atras.  
Ya dentro de casa de Nagumo, Suzuno se puso a investigar donde estaba su amigo y lo encontro en el salon dormido en el sofa con la television encendida.  
- Hay que ver que ganas de estudiar- refunfuño Suzuno moviendo a su amigo para que se despertara.  
- Dejameee- gruñia Nagumo volteandose para no ver al peli blanco  
- Nagumo Haruya, te ordeno que te levantes i empecemos de una vez a hacer tu tarea - dijo Gazelle autoritariamente  
- Callate niño del pelo pijo - gruño Burn  
- Hablo el de pelo de tulipan - contraataco el peli blanco  
Despues de discutir un rato Haruya y Fuusuke empezaron con su tarea de la que el peli rojo no entendia ni una palabra.  
-Gazelle, me podrias ayudar con esto? - cuestiono Nagumo señalando un problema.  
- Te dije un millon de veces que no me digas Gazelle, simplemente dime Suzuno - articulo el peli blanco, con voz fria como siempre  
- N-no podria decirte Fuusuke? - pregunto Nagumo sonrojado.  
Al oir esto, el oji-azul se sonrojo muy visiblemente a la vez que apartaba su mirada del oji- ambar.  
- P-por que quieres llamarme por mi nombre?- volvio a preguntar Suzuno sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.  
Suzuno no lo vio pero el capitan del Prominence se le estaba acercando a su oreja derecha i susurro:  
- Te quiero decir por tu nombre porque te amo.  
En ese momento Suzuno se quedo en estado de shock, Nagumo le habia dicho que le amaba...NAGUMO LE HABIA DICHO QUE LO AMABA!  
No era que el no sintiera lo mismo, pero ellos eran dos chicos i no lo veia bien.  
Haruya despues de haberse confesado a Fuusuke, se dejo llevar por sus instintos i se fue acercando peligrosamente al capitan del Diamond Dust, el cual no oponia resistencia alguna y juntaron sus labios en un suave y casto beso. Rapidamente el peli rojo se separo pensando que Suzuno iba a matarle, pero no fue asi.  
- l-lo siento mucho- dijo el oji ambar con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando al suelo.  
Al oir esto, Suzuno no dijo nada, solo se volvio a acercar a Nagumo i lo beso esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad, a lo que Haruya se sorprendio pero acabo correspondiendo.  
- T-te amo H-h-haruya - articulo el oji- azul como pudo.  
Al escuchar esto Nagumo cargo a Suzuno en su espalda i lo tiro a su cama quedando el encima del oji- azul.  
- Lo siento Suzuno, pero siento que ya no puedo contenerme mas - dijo el oji- ambar mirando a su compañero  
Como respuesta Suzuno solo asintio, como comprendiendo lo que Nagumo le estaba diciendo.  
Entonces el peli- rojo beso apasionadamente a Suzuno, a lo que segundos despues se abrio paso i metio su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Suzuno quien permanecia sumiso a excepcion de algun que otro leve gemido.  
Poco despues, Nagumo se puso a trabajar en el cuello del menor, lamiendolo i mordiendolo dejando pequeñas marcas que autentificaban que era de su propiedad, i a los pocos segundos Suzuno ya se encontraba con el torso desnudo.  
Nagumo comenzo a saborear el torso del peli- blanco, haciendo que este fuera soltando pequeños gemidos que eran como musica para sus oidos, hasta que llego a uno de los pezones del oji- azul que se veia igual de apetecible que la fresa de un pastel, i asi lo mordio haciendo que Suzuno soltara un gemido un poco mas fuerte. Poco despues, nagumo se deshizo de toda la ropa de su uke i de toda su misma ropa, dejandolos desnudos a los dos i dejando a la vista las grandes erecciones que tenian los dos.  
- Estas listo Fuusuke? - cuestiono Haruya besando la mejilla de su uke  
- S-si - añadio Suzuno  
El capitan del Prominence le acerco un dedo a Suzuno, a lo que este entendio perfectamente lo que queria decir i se puso a lamerlo lentamente haciendo que Nagumo se sonrojara un poco. Cuando el oji- ambar noto que sus dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente mojados se dispuso a introducir el primero en la entrada de Fuusuke haciendo movimientos circulares haciendo que este se estremeciera. Poco a poco fue introduciendo un segundo i un tercer dedo dentro del capitan del Diamond Dust y cuando pudo notar que ya estaba listo pregunto:  
- Seguro que estas dispuesto a esto Fuusuke?  
A esto el peli blanco solo asintio con una bonita sonrisa.  
Entonces, Haruya introducio su miembro dentro de Suzuno haciendo que este se estremeciera de dolor, a lo que el Peli rojo le dio un beso en la mejilla i le dedico una hermosa sonrisa como queriendole decir que no habia nada que temer.  
Despues de esto, Nagumo empezo a acelerar sus embestidas dejando a Suzuno con los ojos nublados de excitacion. Poco despues de esto, casi llegando a su limite Nagumo embestio a Suzuno en un punto en el que ambos llegaron al paraiso por pocos segundos, corriendose i llegando al orgasmo a la vez, sincronizados.  
- Suzuno...deberias descansar, no te podras mover en unos cuantos dias- dijo Nagumo con una risita.  
- Maldito pelo de tulipan - refunfuño Suzuno

FIN


End file.
